Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Great War
by apikachua
Summary: A human wakes up in the Pokemon world, and goes on a quest to find out why he was sent here. He will have to be careful to not let Pokemon know his secret or his life could be in danger.
1. Intro

Once upon a time Pokemon and people shared one single world together. They lived together, but they in fear of each other. Most humans feared the limitless power the Pokemon had. In fear, they attacked Pokemon and found a way to enslave them. With their new found power, some people became corrupted. Those humans became more and more power hungry. They would try to enslave more powerful Pokemon to overpower the rest. They used the Pokemon they obtained to kill other Pokemon and humans that got in their way. Many horrible things were done to Pokemon to ensure they obeyed. Many humans were corrupt, but some fought against their corruptions.

There were humans that have befriended Pokemon. They were small in numbers but could coexist with Pokemon. They believe that Pokemon shouldn't be enslaved and their respect should be earned. They protected their friends from the corrupted. Soon the corrupted wage war against the peaceful humans. The war killed many people and even more Pokemon. The world balance was tipping over, until one day the world was split into two different dimensions. They still existed in the same world, but the dimensions made it so then Pokemon lived in their own world and human lived in theirs. Occasionally, the dimensions would merge and link the two worlds, but for the most part, they remain separated.

The Pokemon world had been thrown into chaos by then. Some Pokemon had lost all self-control, and strange ever-changing labyrinths appeared. All the Pokemon blamed the humans for all the suffering. They believe one day the dimensions will link the two worlds again, and the humans would try to enslave them again. So they created an enormous Pokemon army that spread far and wide. There was a Regiment in every village or town. There was one in the sea, one high above the clouds, one in a volcano, one underground, and lastly in a great forest. They were all connected as one big army.

A young piplup, that grew up in a village deep in a forest, dreamed one day joining Lucario's Regiment. He wanted to be a big hero and put an end to Pokemon suffering from humans, thus he wakes up to a brand new adventure.

-Author's Notes-

Well, I'm getting started on this story, now. Keep in mind, I may or may not finish it. I'm not one to make promises I can't keep. Either way, I hope you like it.


	2. A Bright New Day

It was a refreshing morning. Piplup sat up from his bed made from hay. He stretched out and yawned. He jumped out of bed filled with determination.

"Today will be that day! I will join in the Pokemon Army. I just need to prove myself in the army's battles." Piplup happily rushed out of the house, "This year will have to be the year!"

He dashed by the villagers as he made his way towards the festival. He was so excited and ready. Nothing else was more important. Suddenly some vines grabbed him and stopped him.

"Oh, child, are you leaving without saying good-bye" an elderly voice laughed

"H-hi, Venusaur…" Piplup smiled sheepishly, "Heh, I guess I may have gotten carried away. I was going to stop by, honest I would."

"Ah, yes. I have raised you since you were brought here. I knew this day was coming, child. It would be time for you to set out and see the world."

"So, do you see anything? In my future, I mean. Will I become a great hero?"

"Yes, of course." She patted his head, "As long as you work towards it, child. Maybe you can spark the light back into this darken cruel world"

Her blank white eyes seemed to sparkle as she beamed at Piplup. Her body had plants growing all over her from generations of becoming part of the forest.

"You mean it?!" Piplup's eye lit up, "Of course, I will! I will work hard and become the greatest hero in the Pokemon world! I won't let you down, Venusaur!"

"Yes, but of course, my child. Run along now, or you'll be late"

"Thanks, Venusaur!" Piplup saluted her and dashed off.

Piplup stopped for a bit to look back at Venusaur. She seemed to be lost in thought. He continued onward to the army's festival.

"How odd… there's a faint familiar scent in the forest today…" Venusaur muttered to herself.

Somewhere deep in a forest, where the trees have cleared and a flower field grew to the edge of the cliff. The gentle salty breeze made the flowers and blades of grass sway in unison. Only the sounds of waves crashing into the cliff could be heard. A pikachu laid unconscious within the flowers. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Wha- Where am I?" she stopped when she noticed her hands and feet, "What?"

She frantically examined her arms and feet. She looked behind her to see her thunderbolt like tail. The confused Pokemon flipped out as she ran into the forest to look for a reflective surface. She found a pond nearby and stared at the pikachu staring back at her.

"Th-this isn't possible… What kind of witchery is this?" She pulled on her ear and cheek, "OW! Okay, ow… I'm not dreaming… But then how? Alright, don't lose your head..."

Pikachu took a deep breath and started thinking. A yell interrupted her thoughts.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" a voice cried out

Pikachu's ears perked up and she quietly sneaked over. There were a buneary and a flaaffy threatened by a mawile, sneasel, and pancham.

"Flaaffy, run… I'll hold them off here..." Buneary stood in front of Flaaffy.

"B-but, you're h-hurt… I can't l-leave you here..." She cowered behind Buneary, "W-we are e-exhausted fr-fr-from exploring the d-dungeon… What do we do...?"

"This would have been SO much easier if you just hand over your goods to us." Mawile put her hand on her hip, "It would have saved you the beating… But on the bright side, there isn't anymore places to run, Buneary, Flaaffy..."

"Um, yeah! So, hand over the goods!" Pancham chimed in.

"We worked hard to get these for the tournament!" Buneary growled, " No way, we'll give them to the likes of you three!"

"Well, I guess that's your answer then" The three move in closer on them.

Buneary and Flaaffy braced themselves for the worst. Before the three could attack, Pikachu jumped in front of Buneary and Flaaffy. Her cheeks fierily and brightly sparked.

"Wha- a pikachu?" Pancham stepped back.

"How cute… do you think you can save them?" Mawile snickered

"Hmm, something seems off about this one…"

"Kid, get lost this has nothing to do with you" Sneasel crossed her arms

"..." Pikachu's cheeks sparked even brighter

"If you won't get lost, I'll make you leave!" Mawile tried to bite Pikachu using it's giant jaw on the top of her head.

Pikachu dodged and grabbed Mawile's jaw. She leaped into the air and slammed Mawile into the ground. Pancham and Sneasel just stared at Pikachu in surprise.

"It just used... submission…" Pancham gasped

"You'll pay for that!" Sneasel rushed at her.

Pikachu tried to dodge her, but she was too fast. Sneasel slashed at Pikachu's side and sent her to the side. Pikachu stood back up, her cheeks still brightly sparking. Sneasel dashed at her again. This time, Pikachu punched Sneasel before she could hit. Sneasel stumbled back and Pikachu tackled her. She fell on her bottom next to Pancham and Mawile. Pancham was paralyzed with fear. Mawile and Sneasel slowly got up.

"Enough… let's bounce..." Sneasel wiped her mouth as she ran off

"You'll pay… for this you brat…" Mawile snarled and followed behind Sneasel

"H-h-hey! WAIT FOR ME!" Pancham chased after them.

Pikachu sat down as she held her side. She looked at her hand.

" _Well, no blood… guess I'm lucky"_ Pikachu cringed, " _Still that really hurt…"_

"Pikachu! Hey, are you okay?" Buneary and Flaaffy walked up to her

" _Pikachu? Oh, yeah…that's right..."_ Pikachu looked at them, "Hey, are you two alright?"

"I guess I've seen better days… but I'll live" Buneary messed with her fur, "Thanks for the backup."

"That was amazing! You were like a superhero!" Flaaffy beamed, "Our hero!"

"Heh, I don't know about that…" Pikachu blushed from embarrassment, "I was just doing the right thing…"

"No way! If it weren't for you. We would have been goners for sure!" Buneary replied, "Hey, do you have any time? I feel we should properly thank you for saving us. We are working for the Pokemon Army and we were supposed to bring some supplies to the New Recruit's Tournament at the Poke Festival, but here we are..."

"Pokemon Army? New recruits? Festival?" Pikachu seemed puzzled

Flaaffy and Buneary looked at each other.

"You don't know what they are?" Flaaffy asked

"Well, the thing is… I don't actually remember anything…" Pikachu admitted, "I don't know how I got here, or anything prior…"

"Oh, my… Do you have amnesia, Pikachu?"

"I guess…"

"That settles it then!" Buneary took Pikachu's arm, "Come on, Pikachu. Where we are going is much safer than this place. You can decide where to go from there, okay?"

"Um, I guess? It's not like I have anywhere to go, anyway..."

* * *

Author's Notes

First chapter, (second if you count the intro). What do you think? Should I fix anything? Please be nice about it. Of course, hate will be ignored, because it doesn't help me. Lastly, please don't talk about my other stories here. Politely PM me or put it in the other story's reviews or something.


End file.
